DE 197 51 215 C1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a device for blocking a spring in a suspension strut of a motor vehicle via a spacer element. The spacer element here consists of at least one segment which can be clipped into the spring and is supported by a lower, free end on a positionally fixed spring plate of the suspension strut.
DE 10 2006 024 268 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a further device for blocking a suspension strut of a motor vehicle, the device having a spacer body which is of substantially C-shaped design and can be fitted on a damper device of the suspension strut in a manner engaging around an axial section.
Further devices for blocking a suspension strut of a motor vehicle are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,919, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,580 and in EP 2 045 044 A1, which are each incorporated by reference.